The invention relates to test strips for the detection of analytes in liquids. More particularly, the invention relates to assay devices made up of moieties that bind specifically to a particular analyte, a support substrate to which the moieties are attached, and at least one absorbent matrix laminated to the support substrate that promotes the flow of liquid across the attached moieties.